


The night of the fire

by toyeetornottoyeet



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jenna and Michael friendship pls and thx, Multi, Whoops it’s the night of the fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyeetornottoyeet/pseuds/toyeetornottoyeet
Summary: Jenna hears someone crying in the bathroom,,





	1. Worst. Halloween. Ever.

“...Take your time honey..” Jenna said going back to sit on the couch.  
She waited for a while until she couldn't take it anymore, she went back to the bathroom door and was about to start banging on it again but she stopped when she heard crying.  
“Um.. hello?” She asked.  
Michael tried to stop crying and respond but it ending up coming out something like “uhhh one sec-” and he broke out sobbing again. Jenna was worried now,  
“oh my god, are you okay?” She asked  
Michael croaked out a “I'm f-fine..”  
“You don't sound fine.. can i come in?”  
Jenna asked.  
Michael was hesitant, but he slowly reached for the doorknob and opened the door.  
Jenna looked at Michael, his eyes were puffy, there were tears streaming down his face, and his glasses were foggy.  
Jenna's eyes widened “Oh my god!” She said.  
“uh h-hi?” He greeted her  
“Hi?” She said back,  
he sat back down next to the bathtub, Jenna shut the door and followed him.  
“Are you okay?” She sat down next to him,  
“N-no.” He cried into his knees.  
She put a hand in his shoulder,  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked,  
He sat there for a minute thinking,  
“Mhm..” he mumbled.  
“Okay.” She smiled and rubbed his back  
“So.. um.. my best- a-and only friend- um..who I've known for like… 12 years? Has been kind of.. um.. ignoring me for bit..” he told her about Jeremy being a fucking dick for the past few days  
“Wow fuck him.” She tried to lighten the situation a little,  
“Ha.. he um.. I was trying to talk to him earlier.. but he called me a loser an-” Michael broke out sobbing again.  
Jenna hugged him tight. He was hesitant but he hugged her back.  
He cried into her shoulder and she hugged him tighter.  
After a bit, Michael leaned away from the hug, and Jenna smiled at him  
“I'm Jenna Rolan.” She extended a hand.  
He hesitantly took it,  
“M-michael..” he replied  
“I'm so sorry a-about this..” he continued to try and apologize,  
Jenna cut him off.  
“If anyone should be apologizing it's your shit best friend.” She said.  
Michael smiled,  
“Thanks though, really it means a lot to me.” Michael told her,  
“It's no biggy, seriously.” She replied.  
They ended up talking to each other for a while, and soon enough, Michael stopped crying and was actually really happy talking to Jenna.  
“And then-” Jenna was trying to tell Michael some of her biggest gossips but she cut herself off, she sniffed and then turned to Michael,  
“Do you smell smoke?” She asked.  
Michael sniffed and then replied,  
“..I do..”  
“I-”  
beep beep beep beep

That was a fire alarm.  
People were screaming.  
“FIRE!” someone screamed.  
There was a fire.

“Holy shit!” Jenna said in absolute panic  
“Fuck,,” Michael said running to the door.  
Michael reached his hand out to twist the doorknob but quickly pulled back.  
“What if the knobs hot?? What if the fire is right outside the door??!” Michael started to panic as smoke slowly started to fill the room.  
“Shit you're right,, uhh.. window!” Jenna yelled pointing at the window,  
“We could jump out, we're only on the first floor we'll be fine!”  
More smoke filled the room Jenna and Michael begin to cough violently.  
Jenna ran towards the window, slide it open and climbed out.  
Michael quickly followed behind.  
They were both out of the building now, they ran away from the house as quickly as they could, they heard people screaming, violent coughing, and crying. It's was truly traumatic. Jenna turned around to see Jakes house up in absolute flames  
How did this even happen?  
She wondered. Michael dropped to his knees and began coughing again, Jenna ran over and dropped on her knees to hug him.  
She looked around at everyone, she hopes everyone made it out, sh-  
“DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE RICH IS??!!??” Jake yelled out in panic,  
People shook their heads and Jake got even more panicked.  
“I'M GOING TO GET HIM!” He cried out running back to the house, multiple people ran towards him to try to stop him, but he broke free and ran back into the house.  
You could hear Jake yelling stuff  
Like:  
“COME ON!”  
“WE HAVE TO GO!!”  
“PLEASE RICH!”  
The everything went quiet until..  
Smash  
You could hear glass shatter,  
Followed by a scream of pain from Jake.  
Soon enough Firemen and Ambulances arrived.  
People were being carried away on stretchers, the fire was dying down, and Jenna and Michael sat there watching it all, they watched Rich get put into an ambulance, he was badly injured.  
They watched Jake get put in the ambulance too, he was crying in pain, his legs were completely broken.  
This night was a disaster.  
Worst. Halloween. Ever.


	2. Rich set a fire.

It was the day after the fire,  
The turnout was terrible..  
Katie O'brian really injured her arm, she almost broke it.  
Sam Parker almost got stuck in the house, he could have died,  
Jake had broken both of his legs,  
And Rich, had been very badly burned he must of been in the fire for way to long.

Jenna was laying in bed reading everyone's tweets about the fire, when she got a text from Dustin Kropp, her only friend, or well Michael is her friend too now.. she thinks..

Dustins text read:

Dusty KroppTop:  
Jensy omggg

This was a regular occurrence, Dustin would get some gossip, he would be to shy to spread it, he would tell Jenna, and then Jenna would spread it.  
Dustin is super shy and Jenna is his only friend, Dustin always finds out the latest gossip. Jenna isn’t popular and tries so hard to get attention, she just wants to fit in, when she spreads gossip people notice her, people talk to her.  
And she loves it.

Rolan away from my problems:  
What’s up?

Dusty Kropptop:  
I know how the fire started

Rolan away from my problems:  
HOl Y

Rolan away from my problems:  
HOW OMG

Dusty Kropptop:  
Somebody set it

Jenna could’ve taken a spit take right then and there. Somebody set it??? Who would do that?? Why would they do that??

Rolan away from my problems:  
WHAT

Rolan away from my problems:  
WHO

Dusty Kropptop:  
R i c h

Jenna almost fell of her bed,  
Rich.  
Rich Goranski.  
Richard fuckin Goranski.  
One of the most popular guys in school, a famous bully.  
Rich set his best friends house on fire.  
Rich broke his best friends legs.  
both of them.  
How fucked up is that?

Rolan away from my problems:  
Was he high?? drunk?? Why??

Dusty Kropptop:  
Nope

Dusty Kropptop:  
I was near him for most of the night

Dusty Kropptop:  
He didn’t have a drop of alcohol

Rolan away from my problems:  
Really???

Dusty Kropptop:  
Ye

Jenna immediately texted Chloe.

Jenna Rolan:  
CHLOE HOLY FUCK

Jenna waited but Chloe didn’t text back

Jenna Rolan:  
Chloe???

Jenna Rolan:  
OMG CHLO

Jenna Rolan:  
ANSWER ME!!

Jenna Rolan:  
WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOU WHAT I HEARD

Chloe was brushing her teeth, but she was distracted because her phone was blowing up. She glanced at it to see that Jenna Rolan was texting her, probably had some gossip.  
It could wait though.  
Chloe pressed ignore and spit out the toothepaste.

Chloe missed a call from Jenna Rolan

Jenna Rolan:  
ITS TO FUCKED UP TO TYPE

Jenna Rolan:  
THIS SHIT IS RYpEE

Chloe missed a call from Jenna Rolan

Jenna Rolan:  
CALL BACK

Jenna Rolan:  
ILL YELL YOU EVERY WORD!!

Ugh fine,  
she is way to into gossip.  
Chloe thought.  
She picked up her phone and answered.

Jenna told Chloe everything.  
Chloe could not believe it.  
Chloe had known Rich for a while, sure he was really annoying but he would never set his best friends house on fire.  
He wasn’t like that.

Chloe needed to tell Brooke about this

 

Unknown number:  
Hey is this Jenna Rolan?

Jenna Rolan:  
Yes it is who is this?

Unknown:  
Michael

Jenna Rolan:  
Oh hi Michael!

Michael:  
Hi Jenna

Jenna Rolan:  
Did you hear?

Michael:  
Hear what?

Jenna Rolan:  
Rich set a fire.


	3. Thanks Jake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has the idea to visit the arson boy.

Michael was confused,  
Jenna was obviously lying.  
Why Rich of all people?

Michael:  
No way

Jenna Rolan:  
Yes way

Michael:  
That’s fucked up

Jenna Rolan:  
Ikr

Jenna told Michael everything about she found out, Michael seemed very interested in one thing she said though…

Michael:  
Wait

Michael:  
Rich wanted Mountain Dew red??

Jenna Rolan:  
Yeah

Jenna Rolan:   
he kept screaming in ppls faces begging them for it

Michael:  
Holy shit

Michael thinks he just made a breakthrough.  
Rich has a SQUIP.. you activate the SQUIP with Mountain Dew.. maybe you can deactivate the SQUIP with red!

Jenna Rolan:  
What?

Michael:  
We’re going to visit Rich

Jenna was confused, she was fairly sure Rich bullied Michael.. why would he want to visit him?  
She went along with it.  
Michael came to pick Jenna up and when she got in the car she asked him “So.. didn’t Rich bully you?”  
“Uh.. Yeah..” Michael quietly responded   
“So why are you visiting him?” She asked  
“Because.. I.. I don’t know how to explain it.” Michael looked kinda confused trying to figure out how to put it into words.  
“I just.. thought he’d want this..” Michael reached into a Spencer’s bag and pulled out a bottle of Mountain Dew red.  
“Woah! that's what Rich was screaming about on Halloween!” Jenna said as she looked at the bottle.

They arrived at the hospital and Jenna walked up to the receptionist  
“We’re here to visit Richard Goranski.. we’re his friends.” Jenna stated  
“Hmm..” the receptionist looked through her computer and told them where Rich’s room is.  
Jenna and Michael were waiting outside of the door, they weren’t really waiting for anything though..   
Jenna looked through the window, no one was there, just Rich.  
Jenna opened the door and walked right in, Michael followed her in.  
“Rich?” Jenna asked quietly   
“W-wha?” He looked so confused as to why they were here, he wasn’t expecting any visitors.  
“I- um.. I brought you something..” Michael said handing him the Mountain Dew.  
Rich’s face lit up,  
“N-no way!” He was ecstatic, he grabbed the Mountain Dew out of Michael’s hands and chugged it quickly.  
He put the bottle down and it took two seconds for him to start screaming bloody murder.  
“AAHHHHHHHHHHH” he screamed and grabbed his head wincing in pain.  
“Shit..” Michael backed up slowly.  
“Maybe that wasn’t the best idea?” Jenna followed him, doctors ended up coming in and telling them to leave the room.  
“That was a mistake.. do you think he’ll be okay?” Michael asked driving back to his house,  
“I hope so..” Jenna said.

A few days later, Jenna and Michael decided to go check on Rich again.  
When they arrived in his hospital room, he was ecstatic to see them.  
“Oh! Hi guys!” Rich smiled at them.  
Jenna raised an eyebrow,  
Was that a lisp?  
She thought.  
“Hi.. Rich.” Michael waved.  
“I just, I want to thank you guys so much!”   
“For what, exactly?” Jenna asked walking closer to his bed.  
“For the Mountain Dew red! I have never felt better!!”   
“Your welcome.. I guess.” Michael said  
“Wait but you started screaming when we gave it to you.” Jenna said fairly confused.  
“Yeah but, I don’t have a SQUIP anymore.”  
“A wha?” Jenna asked.  
“It’s this computer pill thing that he took to be a jerk.” Michael leaned in and whispered in Jenna’s ear.  
Rich scoffed, of course Jeremy would tell Michael about the SQUIP.  
“Why would you want that?” Jenna asked Rich.  
“Oh cause I was a loser without it.. well I mean, now that it’s gone I guess I’m gonna be a loser again,” Rich’s face dropped. “I mean, I don’t even care though! It’s gone! I don’t need it anymore!”  
“Good for you, man.” Michael smiled.  
“Is um- is.. Jake okay?” Rich asked looking away from them.  
“Yeah, yeah. He’s okay. He um.. he broke his legs though.” Jenna replied.  
Rich’s face dropped.   
“Oh god,” Rich covered his mouth. “It’s all my fault.”  
“It’s okay dude, it’ll be okay. You know, Jake went back into the house to save you. You know that right?” Michael reassured him.  
“He shouldn’t have..” Rich looked down, at his full body cast.   
“Hey! Don’t say that!” Jenna frowned.  
“Well it true.. I-“ Rich stopped. “What is- what is this?” Rich picked up a teddy bear that was sitting on the table next to him.  
The teddy bear was covered in bandages and was holding a heart that said “get well soon!”  
It was the only gift Rich had on the table.  
Michael picked it up, “I think it’s a get well soon present.” He stated.  
“Who have it to you?” Jenna asked.  
“I.. don’t know.” Rich replied.  
“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Michael said. “Pass me that card.” Michael pointed at the card that was next to the bear. Rich picked it up and handed it to him.  
Michael opened the card and read what was inside.  
“Get well soon.. from.. Jake.” Michael looked at Rich smile, Jake got him the bear.   
“Awww, Jake got you the bear.” Jenna smiled.  
Rich smiled and hugged the bear tight,  
“Thanks Jake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just now realizing that while Jenna was comforting Michael in chapter one, she was in a spooky clown costume.

**Author's Note:**

> That sucked I’m sorry,,


End file.
